Clones
by tiamat100
Summary: A young woman walks down a hallway, certain she's being watched. torchwood is denied access to something by UNIT. This takes place during The Sontaran Stratagem and before, during and after Torchwood's series finale Fragments and Exit Wounds.


A/n- This is set before and during the series finale "Exit Wounds"

_**A/n- This is set before and during the series finale "Exit Wounds". I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Thanks!**_

**She walked down the hall slowly, unable to shake off the disconcerting feeling that someone- or something- was following her. **

**She had to find out what was going on. It was her job, and she had to focus on it. **

**But she also knew that it was important to trust her instincts. She looked around anxiously, hand on the gun which she wore at her belt. She had to be constantly on her guard. Her life and others constantly depended upon it. **

**She looked around carefully, but failed to see anything out of the ordinary. **

**Too bad for her. **

**She was unsatisfied that she was alone, but laughed at herself, thinking she was simply being paranoid. **

**But she heard a small noise and a shiver went up her spine and she realised she was not being paranoid. There was someone else here, watching, waiting to make their move. **

**She circled around slowly with her gun held out ready to shoot, once twice, then three times. If anything had attacked her she would have been more then ready to shoot. Especially considering why she was here. **

**She very nearly used her communicator to call for the others, to get back up, so she wouldn't be alone in dealing with this unknown and unseen threat. **

**But she forced down her fear and decided against it. She couldn't call for back up when the only problem was a feeling of being watched. Everyone thought she was so clever, but she had no idea what to do now. **

**Should she cal for back up? Should she leave? Or should she carry on and get to the route of the problem, regardless of possible consequences?**

**It was the latter she eventually decided upon. It was her job, not to give up, to keep going, and to find out if there was anything more to the teams suspicions. **

**She had to keep going, to prove she was more then a girl who could work some machinery. **

**She circled around again, even more carefully, trying not to miss even the tiniest details of the hallway she was standing in. **

**She completed her final circle and began walking forwards, trying again to shake off the feeling of being watched. There was no one there. She was alone. She was safe. **

**She desperately tried to swallow down the feeling, but she couldn't suppress it. **

**It was horrid, not knowing. She hated not knowing. She hated it when she was confused, when she didn't understand, when she wasn't sure. She loved the feeling when you know what's going on, when you understand something. **

**She was scared not to know. She had no idea if there was someone here or if it was her imagination. No idea what was going on and why UNIT had tried so hard to stop them from getting involved. **

**But she swallowed it down, opting for one last circle round before continuing her search. **

**Once again, she saw nothing. She knew that repeating herself would get her nowhere, so she took a step forwards slowly. And then she began walking forwards properly, and had nearly reached the door at the end of the hall before she suddenly heard a noise behind her. Her fears came back as she whirled around and now she knew she'd had a reason for them. **

**She would have screamed for help but for the gloved, three fingered hand over her mouth preventing her from doing so. **

**And so, kicking and struggling without her captor even seeming to notice, Toshiko Sato was dragged off towards the door she had been aiming towards. **

_A/N- I was going to be mean and not tell you who "She" was until the next chapter, but I couldn't resist! And again: I Do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who! What a shame!_

_Anyway, if you would like to review at all, please do. I love reviews but I know it can be annoying if people beg for them, so leave one if you want, but don't bother if you don't want to. _


End file.
